


Drabble dump that gets updated sometimes

by Under_trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Forced God Of Destruction Error, Ink is an asshole as usual, M/M, Smol kisses, first chapter is only fluff, mentions of fighting, this will get really angsty eventually, with my own twist to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_trash/pseuds/Under_trash
Summary: Welcome to the first Drabble/oneshot. This will have slow updates and tags will be updated sometimes.
Relationships: Error/Outer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Drabble dump that gets updated sometimes

Error sat down in the soft grass, and the stars twinkled as if they were mocking him. Once again, he had to fight Ink, and once again, he was unable to finish his work because of it. He needed to relax, and Outertale was the best place to do that. Error was so focused on watching the stars that he didn’t notice Outer coming up beside him at first. 

Once he did notice, he smiled and patted the ground beside himself, “Don’t just stand there, sit a while.” Outer chuckled and did as told. After he was sitting, he leaned lightly on Error.

Error huffed softly and wrapped an arm around Outer’s shoulders. Outer was happy with this development, taking it as a signal to snuggle a bit closer to the glitchy skeleton, and tension Error hadn’t realized he had practically melted from him.

They sat like that for hours, chatting idly about the stars or Error’s newest sewing project. 

Sadly, Error had to leave. He had a job to do after all. 

As a goodbye, Outer kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug before a brightly blushing Error left through the conjured portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first Drabble/oneshot. This will have slow updates and tags will be updated sometimes.


End file.
